


Work is Strange Sometimes

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: All nighter, Crack, Humour, I HANDED THIS IN FOR A FINAL PROJECT WHAT HAVE I DOEN, I'm just realizing this, Office AU, Other, School Work, Shit, is this, literally thats the only reason he's there, oh fuck... this is why I shouldn't pull all nighters to finish off, omg, play, steve doesn't even have a job, steve language rogers, this happens, what kind of, whyyyyyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry fandom for I have sinned, but anyway heres the end result of lack of sleep, and project deadlines.</p><p>it's a crack fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Script for a play

 

 

_Set in the shared office space of of Peter Benjamin Parker the managing directory of his own business, and his firm partners Wade Winston Wilson, and Steve Rogers. Peter is invested in his work, oblivious to the rest of the world; while steve works away and Wade twiddles office equipment absentmindedly._

 

Wade Wilson:                       what?! what a load of bulls-!

Steve Rogers:                       Langauge.

Peter Benjamin:                    What is it Wade?

Wade Wilson:                       Nothing… just that… you know that project Mr. Stark gave us?

Wade Wilson:                       Well I may have sorta kinda sent it to the entire staff and faculty. 

Steve Rogers:                       Funny, and I maybe kinda sort typed the entire investigation in comic sans.

Wade Wilson:                       I’m uh… not kidding…? ( _said sheepishly as Wade tries to make himself smaller in every plausible way)_

Peter Benjamin:                   (T _one dangerously low)_ Wade…

Wade Wilson:                      ( _Wade pushes back from his chair and pacing the room)_ I didn’t _mean_ to! You remember how I was in charge of that awesome-        -                                        Christmas party? I Have my emails set to send to everyone!

Peter Benjamin:                   This Wasn't for public viewing yet. It’s still in the initial stages of development! If that gets out do you have any idea what it’ll do - -                                         to this company? ( _a pause as horrible realization dawns on Peter)_ What will happen if our rival companies get ahold of it…

Wade Wilson:                       Yea well, our rival companies weren’t invited to the Christmas party; so they weren't on the email list.

Steve Rogers                       (S _eeing peter visibly radiate murder in his stance)_ Woah woah there, okay we can fix this, what do we have to do first?

Peter Benjamin:                   (B _lowing out a puff of air)_ first we have to contact an investigator. 

Steve Rogers:                       On it.

Peter Benjamin:                   Wade don’t delete anything but try and stop the information from spreading anymore.

Peter benjamin:                   And I guess I’ll contact Mr. Stark. ( _Peter signs, running a hand through his hair and reaching for the phone)_

 

 

 

 

Peter Benjamin:                   Well now that that’s all settled… 

Wade Wilson:                       Am I fired then?

Peter Benjamin:                   In any other case? Maybe. But you co-own this business so unless you want to fire yourself, ( _Peter gestures with a little hand-        -                                         flourish.)_ Unlikely.

Wade Wilson:                       So…?

Peter Benjamin:                   So I’m going to take the fall for this one. I’m the face of this company and I’m responsible for anything that happens to it. 

 

Anthony Stark:                    ( _entering with Steve Rogers like the world is a grand stage and he's the only actor anyone cares about. But also playing it down so -                                        everyone knows this without thinking him to strange)_ Parker! I was just telling Mr. Rogers here about your golden days!

Peter Benjamin:                  Oh here we go. ( _Wade looks guiltily at Peter.)_

Anthony Stark:                   So like I was saying, the kid used to be an intern of mine, then I let him out of my sight for one minute and bam! his company is  - -                                        my greatest competitor. Over night too.

Anthony Stark:                   Then I think, well if you can’t beat him offer his a deal he cant refuse and he’ll join you. We do one project together and he’s -      -                                        already sabotaging my company. What am I supposed to think about that?   

Peter Benjamin:                  I assure you Mr. Stark it was a mistake and I am fully-

Anthony Stark:                   Responsible, yea we’re all well aquatinted with your guilt complex, But like I’ve said it’s Tony. ( _Stark begins pulling Peter along -    -                                        with him offstage)_ You know, I could sue. But you’d probably just go broke, and I’d have more trouble sleeping at night…. -         -                                        ( _continues talking offstage)_

 

_End play with Steve smiling lightly, and Wade flat out gawking at the scene_


	2. Chapter 2

Work ethics and Confidentiality

Two scenarios 

 

Scenario One

 

      A group of co-workers plan for a night out after work; Peter and his coworkers plan to go out for drinks on a Thursday night for their friend from work’s birthday; due to events they have no control over they arrive later then anticipated. Now that its 1:00am some of the group plans to stay out much later. It seems like a fun night to Peter; he has two choices

 

  * Stay out until three with his friends, then go home to have less sleep
  * go home now and have a good nights sleep but miss out on the fun night



 

     Because Peter knows he cant function well on lesser hours of sleep he decides to head home. The next day he arrives on time and energized for the day; he’s also looking forward to celebrating the end of the week. Out of the group of co-workers one arrives late, one calls in sick, one arrives on time but cannot focus throughout the day, and the last arrives on time and as energized as Peter. The other is Wade. No one can understand how Wade does it but they do not ask; fearing the answer if they did. 

 

     This is an example of good work ethics because Peter knows his own limits, and does not uphold himself to the limits of others. While some may be able to function on less than others it is better to just ensure your personal needs are met in order to have a good day at work.

 

 

Scenario Two

 

     Peter’s firm has hired a new staff member; who has not been working at the establishment for very long; while inexperienced the worker is very eager to do the job right however Wade is so eager to get things right that he often does not speak up about his questions and concerns and instead works through them. While this can sometimes show a good work ethic it may also lead to some issues rising up at the workplace. 

 

     Such is the case at the firm Peter works for. Seeing this Peter takes Wade under his wing and helps him when needed. Peter feels it is his responsibility to help the new workers understand their duties and tasks so the company can flourish. All the while Peter ensures this never interrupts his own work load.

 

     This establishes good work ethics because Peter helped Wade become a better employee, and showed him when to bring his questions to higher ups as well as how to. It also showed that he knew his own abilities as he never allowed helping a coworker hinder his own duties. 

 

 

 

 

Script for a play

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda just contradicted myself by posting the second part as a chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I.... 
> 
> Ok this is a drabble, but I hope to never update this again, if I do please throw tomatoes or educational books at me so I'll learn.


End file.
